


Darkening Eclipse

by Lady_Inari



Series: Omen of Stars [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Inari/pseuds/Lady_Inari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyrium is expensive and there are many ways to use it.   The lyrium branded into Fenris' skin by Danarius and the Brands of Tranquility are but two of the remembered ones.  Among the Elite of the Imperium, in an ancient  hidden library, is a book of Lyrium Lore, magical patterns and  their uses.  What happens when a magister discovers the book and the instructions in how to make a Spirit Healer into a living power channel that can be used like a battery to supercharge their own skills?  What Happens when Healers of any kind are Scarce in Teveinter and those there, well hidden?  Knowledge of Anders, the Apostate Warden has spread far and a secret sect makes plans eventually stealing Anders  away.  When Hawke and Fenris learn of his abduction,  they must decide if a rescue is necessary and how to go about it.  In the process of the rescue, they will come across the rumors of the Lyrium Lore Book and its potential for danger to all of Thedas.  In the shadows of the known dangers lies hidden secrets from a land whose name is long forgotten since the time of Arlathan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shadows on the Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> **Note made some edits to the title of the works, summary and changed up the notes**
> 
> I often wondered, if there was more than the two branding uses for lyrium. This is my what if. What if in order to survive the branding it takes a mage? What if Varainia wasn't the only mage (potential mage) in the family? In this AU, Fenris before he lost his memory was a Battle Mage, raised in slavery from childhood and controlled through his family and the slave collars used on slave mages. In this Danarius has a twin sister who's found the ancient book and sets her sights on acquiring a Spirit Healer for her experiments and must look beyond Tevinter's borders due to the scarcity of of Healing mages in Tevinter. It takes another blood ritual to lock memories away. I am going to be flashing forward and backward in the time line as the stories unfold. Present being after the Dark roads expedition, but Anders does not get a chance to blow up the Chantry, instead other events happen. Eventually another continent besides Thedas will come into play.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tevinter is raising its ugly head and talented healing mages and spirit healers across Thedas are at risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the readers who read my work, for all your patience and thank you for the kudos as well. My apologies for such a long silence. Hopefully this year will be much more productive.

It was one of those days, the poor and the ill needed so much healing. It was one of the good things in his life that he was exceptional at. One of the things he could do to atone for his actions in the past. The deaths and the corruption of Justice were burdens he would probably never loose. Now, when he had friends and the potential for more to protect and he was beginning to loose bits and pieces of time. There were blank spots in his memory; where he'd wake up hunched over his manifesto, not remembering sitting down to write it to begin with; or notes in his pocket that hadn't been there when he'd lain down to try and catch a bit of sleep only to wake up exhausted as if he hadn't been resting at all. Hawke was worried - Ahjah Hawke couldn't help it, she was a natural caretaker - constantly worrying about his health and well-being. Sometimes it could be irksome. He was a grown man not a child.  It was just like that time:

_It was a rare night when he wound up going to the Hanged Man with the group after one of their outings.  Usually he'd want to go back to his clinic to get it ready to open, but after that fiasco on the Deep Roads and  locating the Wardens to save Bethany, he could use a stiff drink.  Carver and  Ahjah were grimly silent unless they were addressed  and Fenris took point along side Anders._

_"At least you were able find help for Hawke's sister, mage.  That is good, yes?"  Fenris asked._

_Anders blinked and blinked again.  Was Fenris actually being...nice to him?  He'd simply nodded and the rest of the journey was done in solemn silence.  Neither of the Hawkes cried  nor did they even bicker the entire time on the journey back.  Upon reaching Kirkwall, Carver went home, the house empty with his mother gone. while the rest went to the Hanged Man; including Fenris which made him jump a little.  The Elf was acting strange, had been since Anders had healed him after a battle on the wounded coast. With the odd glance at him every so often when Fenris thought he wasn't looking or aware._

_Upon entering the Hanged Man it started.   "Anders,  you're looking worn down, come sit down and eat with us and later on you can stay at my place.  Darktown will still be there tomorrow."  Hawke cajoled_

_Anders looked at her wondering if not having her sister there was beginning to affect her.  "I'll be fine Hawke, but I will stay for a pint."   She looked a little disappointed at that._

_Fenris glared, "What mage, does your demon not want you staying with your friends for a reason? I thought healers were supposed to be compassionate?"_

_Anders' teeth gritted, "Justice is not a demon!  For your information, we've been gone awhile, and there are still sick who need help, their ailments won't heal themselves!"_ And so it went.

Anders shook his head at the memory.  To top it all off, Fenris would turn up where ever he was.  Speaking of demons, here he came.  It was early yet, the sky barely lightening in the false dawn.  He continued to set his needed instruments up in preparation for the day as Fenris sat in a corner and quietly observed.  Anders frowned, since when did the Elf pass up a chance to pick and bitch at him? Anders wondered if there was something wrong with the elf.  Glancing at Fenris he softly asked,  "Is there something I can help you with elf?"

Fenris cocked his head like a curious cat testing something new.  "Mage, Hawke is worried about you.  She says you have not been by to the Hanged Man or her home lately.  With Carver in the Gallows as a Templar,  she's counting on her friends and their support.  I've come to fetch you to the Hanged Man."  He quietly but firmly states with a glare.

What did it matter that he wasn’t there?  More importantly, why would Fenris come instead of Hawke?  He glanced over at his preparations and looked back at Fenris.  He took a deep breath,  “Ok, I’ll go but first perhaps you could help me finish preparing for patients and I’ll put off seeing them till later in the day.  Most won't be up early anyway or usually don't come till later in the day for other reasons."

A brief silent nod from the elf was all the consent he got before Anders began telling him what he was doing and what still needed doing.  Justice was silent the entire time, both an unexpected blessing and a consternation.  Soon they were on their way to the Hanged Man, both man and elf deep in their own thoughts.  Fenris covertly glanced over at the mage walking beside him.  Despite his hateful attitude toward the mage, the mage - Anders - healed him without complaint:

_The battle had been long and harsh, the Talvashoth were not an opponent to take lightly.  Hawke was dealing with one opponent  and didn't seen the other inching up behind her.  He'd phased and gotten there in time to take the blow and rip the heart of his opponent out.  By then, the battle was over but the wound was pretty serious.  Anders hurried over as the others laid him out as gently as they could.  The look in the abomination's eyes seemed more serious than  ever; not that he'd really remember noticing any past concern from the mage since the only interaction between them was usually one of  bickering than conversation.  This time there weren't any snideness or snarky comments.  The abomin- no, the healer's gentle touch was careful and avoided his brands. -   Why was he remembering this now?  -  They were close enough to each other that as he lay there and though it was a quick flash and just as quickly gone, he swore he saw sorrow in the healer's eyes.  Not pity, contempt, or hate but genuine empathetic sorrow.  He closed his eyes and said nothing, unsure of how to deal with that._

It was that incident that made him think and internally debate.  From then on, he followed the mage and observed.  This time he chose to make the effort to withhold  his internal opinions and watched.  

When the mage helped the underground, he followed, staying well back, hidden and not interfering, to see what the mage did while helping the underground.  The few times battle occurred, Justice rarely showed and  the one time he did appear, he'd sent the mages and the templar allies up ahead and stayed behind to cover them. Even then, Justice did not make an appearance until they were cornered.  Fenris was on the verge of acting when Justice came out and quickly obliterated them before giving the mage back his control - He realized, no demon possessing a magister, that he knew of, would relenquish its control once gained.  Later a stray thought crossed his mind, that a true demon possessed mage could not heal and would have physically transformed into the abomination that possessed him or her.  Anders was still healing the ill and the poor for free.  The only ones he charged were those that could afford to pay.  Usually the upper class who wanted their problems to remain secret.  Any money he got went to the poor or his needed supplies.  Any food he got usually went to the hungry poor and children.  Why would such a man as he agree to let a demon - the mage claimed spirit  but any denizen of the fade only meant trouble - to merge with him?  What dire circumstance would goad him into it? He wondered.  Fenris continued to observe until Anders returned to his clinic and he headed back to his borrowed mansion.

They made it to the Hanged Man without incident and went up to Varric's suite. Honest laughter and conversation spilled out of the room as they drew closer. Everyone was there, both the Hawkes - apparently, Carver was given permission to go to the Hanged Man for a short period of time at Knight-Captain Cullen's discretion.  Still a risk, but one he was grateful for despite the bickering he and his sister did - Isabela, Varric of course, Aveline, Donnic and to both men's surprise  Merrill and Sebastian were both there.  

Anders sighed as his fingers went to the bridge of his nose.  It was looking to be a rather crowded evening with lots of emotions.  Fenris gently and awkwardly patted him on the shoulder and quietly murmured,  "They're your friends Anders, they're happy you're here."  giving Anders a start.

Varric looked up with a wide smile, "Broody! Blondie!  Glad to see you both could make it!"  he said.

Anders lowered his arm and smiled back, " Oh Varric, you know you just can't get enough of my Warden stories, I mean Black Marsh itself was an interesting adventure, wasn't it?"  he quipped.

Everyone laughed while Fenris looked puzzled as they took their seats and wondered if the mage made a habit of donning a mask as he just witnessed. Fenris ruminated that there was more to the healer than anyone, himself included, realized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 01/21/2016 Sorry, I had to Edit the title of the First in the series. Over all series idea was Omen of Stars, but title of first in the series is Darkening Eclipse; which also meant changing the title to the first chapter. It's been a while, my apologies, however, I did get a new PC, so here's hoping this year is more productive for me....I am also working on some original story ideas too, but I'm trying not to neglect my fan fiction stories this year either.
> 
> I am going to make an effort and try to organize and 'make time' to go over what I've written - I may possibly have to rewrite the chapters if I find what I have written not to my liking anymore or just a better way of expressing the story. I also, need to go over the notes I made myself at the time and try to 'tame the monster of an idea I originally had when I first started this self imposed project' .
> 
> It's been a while, I'll have to refresh myself on DAII; good thing my new PC is one tailored for gaming too, I have all three on my PC now. ^.^V
> 
> Again, my apologies that so much I was working on sort of fell silent.


	2. Disturbing News?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disturbing News?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still only a partial but working on it

Anders felt astounded, the Elf - Fenris - seemed to be trying to make him feel better. It wasn’t that he didn’t like hanging out with their friends, but when emotions ran high, it affected him. A lot of the arguments between he and Fenris was in part, him reflecting back a lot of Fenris’ anger, distrust, dislike and even at times hate.

Then there was the fact that he was heavily involved in the Mage Underground when he could be and the poor who were always in need of healing or food; and Justice was pushing him more, demanding more harsher measures be taken. The Chantry was heart and soul of the institute abusing mages, it needed to go.

Anders did not agree, violence was not an option in his opinion and yet Justice insisted compromise was unacceptable and some sacrifice unavoidable. He was sounding more and more like vengeance rather than the true concept of Justice he was. Needless to say, they were not always one no matter that he told the others they were. There was no ‘out’ in this; without Justice, he’d still be a warden with a warden’s lifespan - not very long. Oddly enough, Justice seemed to help stave off a lot of the side effects of being a warden most of the time. Other times, he wondered if the taint affected his fade spirit friend. He’d often wondered if it had been just his anger that affected the spirit. His mentor Wynne, did not seem to have the same problem with faith. The normal view held that other than the demons of the fade, fade spirits did not have any kind of interest in mortals or the mortal realm, but that wasn’t always the case. Some sought to improve the material world in a manner they thought best. Such was the case with Faith. She had chosen to save Wynne. Justice had been torn from the fade without choice and knew nothing of the physical world or the quirks of its inhabitants. Nor had he been ready for mortal emotions. Anders seriously doubted Justice would have chosen to be here of his own accord. Anders suspected that exposure to the taint hadn’t done the spirit any good on top of being separated from the fade. It wouldn’t matter soon, he most likely wouldn’t live beyond his final task in his endeavors to help the mage underground.

Anders stepped in and sat down after putting up his staff and looked up to find Varric studying him seriously. “What’s wrong Varric? Why are you looking at me like that?” he asked.

Varic nodded to his one of the seats, " You might want to have a seat before I say anything blondie, I've received some disturbing reports and rumors." He states.

Anders nods and sits at his usual spot, "Ok, I'm sitting; what's so bad, that I need a seat Varric?" He asked.

Varric glanced around the table as he took a drink of his ale before beginning.  "I've gotten word from contacts that tevinter slavers have been stealing mages with healing abilities, specifically on request of some mysterious magister in Tevinter.  Blondie, you need to be careful, it might not be such a good idea staying in your clinic by yourself for now.  In fact I'd suggest those in our group with even a smidgen of healing ability always have someone with them," He looked over at Ahjah, "You too Hawke, there's no telling what's going on at this point so it's better to be safe rather than sorry."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks to thinkfirst, author of Broken Trust for suggesting that Justice is absorbing the taint. I've seen it in other stories and love it.
> 
> Please remember this is still only partial, I'll be coming back to add to and fix this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> 01/21/2016 Sorry, I had to Edit the title of the First in the series. Over all series idea was Omen of Stars, but title of first in the series is Darkening Eclipse; which also meant changing the title to the first chapter. It's been a while, my apologies, however, I did get a new PC, so here's hoping this year is more productive for me....I am also working on some original story ideas too, but I'm trying not to neglect my fan fiction stories this year either.
> 
> I am going to make an effort and try to organize and 'make time' to go over what I've written - I may possibly have to rewrite the chapters if I find what I have written not to my liking anymore or just a better way of expressing the story. I also, need to go over the notes I made myself at the time and try to 'tame the monster of an idea I originally had when I first started this self imposed project' .
> 
> It's been a while, I'll have to refresh myself on DAII; good thing my new PC is one tailored for gaming too, I have all three on my PC now. ^.^V
> 
> Again, my apologies that so much I was working on sort of fell silent.


End file.
